[unreadable] Lung disease is a significant cause of mortality and morbidity in the United States. The incidence of lung disease is clearly rising, largely unchecked. The overall purpose of this NCRR COBRE program is to build a vibrant program in translational research into lung biology and disease: the Vermont Lung Center at the University of Vermont. The VLC-COBRE program has rapidly expanded since its inception in 2000. This includes ongoing and increasing activities of the designated VLC-COBRE investigators as well as the recruitment of highly talented and promising new VLC junior investigators pursuing novel cutting edge research. In particular, the expanding activities of the VLCCOBRE program increasingly involve use of both conventional and transgenic mice. As animal studies are a foundation of translational research, funds are requested to purchase capitol equipment that will enhance the conversion of the expanding UVM Animal Health Resources Facility into a State of the Art barrier facility. The requested pieces of equipment will crucially enhance the research capabilities of VLC investigators as well as enhancing the research infrastructure and capabilities at the University of Vermont. The requested equipment is: 1) HEPA filtered barrier ventilated caging system racks for small animals (mice); 2) Laminar flow workbench hood changing stations for the ventilator rack caging systems; 3) Specialized metabolism caging system racks for mice; 4) A non-radioisotope small animal irradiator to be utilized in cutting edge studies being pursued by VLC-COBRE, VLC, and UVM investigators Three ventilated racks, along with the workbench hood described below, will allow complete conversion of one conventional room in the Given animal holding facility into a complete barrier facility. The metabolic caging wilt be utilized for cutting edge studies in nutrition and lung structure/function. The irradiator, will replace a cesium source irradiator located off campus, and will be utilized in cutting edge lung immunology and stem cell studies. [unreadable] [unreadable]